


Not A Bad Thing

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, more bad than good au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://sciles.com/post/73485641083/more-bad-than-good-teen-wolf-au-where-kira-catches">hereallyneedsyou</a>: more bad than good teen wolf au where kira catches scott and stiles making out when she was going to give them their bags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Thing

The bell rang and Kira let out a sigh of relief. It had only been a couple of weeks and her dad was managing to embarrass her in completely knew ways. It might have actually been impressive if she wasn’t, y’know completely embarrassed. She slung her bag over her shoulder, pausing as she noticed two backpacks still sitting on the floor. Immediately she knew that they belonged to Scott and Stiles- they hadn’t come back into the room after leaving so abruptly at the beginning of class. Kira took them both and exited the room, slowly making her way down the hall to find out where the two had gone. 

Opening the door to the boy’s locker room, she initially found it empty. Walking further inside, she heard what sounded like heavy breathing coming from behind the wall where the sinks and showers were located. The last thing she wanted to do was intrude on either of them having some sort of a panic attack…but she really did need to get their bags back to them and get home before her dad wondered where she had run off to and came investigating. The last thing she needed was him finding her in the boy’s locker room. 

Taking a few deep breaths, she quietly walked over to where she had thought she heard noises coming from when she first entered the room. Peering around the corner, the words forming on her tongue died completely at the sight in front of her. Slapping a hand over her mouth to keep anything from spilling out, her eyes widened and she was completely frozen. She wanted to turn around and leave- intruding on… whatever this was… it wasn’t her place… but, there they were- Scott and Stiles- pressed up against a wall, making out. Stiles was leaning against the wall, Scott pressed against his front with almost no space between them. Scott was gripping Stiles’ hips tightly, keeping him in place and Stiles hand one hand on the back of Scott’s neck, gently running through the small hairs, while the other gripped tightly at one of his biceps. Their mouths worked at each other in a practiced rhythm that was in no way clumsy. It was obvious that this was something they did often; at least often enough that they could anticipate what the other was going to do next and meet them half way. A low moan echoed through the room as Scott pulled back briefly for air.

Momentarily forgetting that she still hadn’t made her presence known, she let the bags slip from her hands, and they fell onto the floor with a loud ‘thunk’, sending Scott jolting away from Stiles and nearly falling backwards. 

"I uh…hi? You guys forgot your bags in class.. and it’s over, so…", Kira said awkwardly, and oddly excited glint in her eyes. "Sorry to interrupt."

Scott cleared his throat, offering a polite thanks as Stiles refused to meet her gaze completely. He nodded and mumbled a thanks. She nodded in return before smiling and turning to make her way out, “See you in class.”

Beacon Hills is definitely not what she was expecting, it was better. If this town was always full of surprises like the one she just walked in on, her dad embarrassing her was a small price to pay.


End file.
